Cries In the Night
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: Saya is depressed after Riku is murdered. She cries and suffers for it, but Hagi is the only one who can solace her. HagixSaya fluff and lemon.


I'm writing this for Fluffy's Pocky.

This is my very first Hagi and Saya lemon...

If you've noticed, in most of my previous stories, I try my best to make Hagi suffer by having him injured long enough so Saya is seduced or raped by Phantom.

Because I hate Hagi so much (hehehehehehehe. Takes out a dagger and goes hunting for Hagi. "I can smell your blood Hagi-kun. You can run but you can't hide...")  
Eh-hmn! Sorry, dark thoughts...

Anyhow, enjoy...

* * *

_It's so cold; she knows...She's sinking into the iciest pool her skin has ever touched. A fiery glow is above the water; caressing it as the water kills it. She closes her eyes as a crimson mist flows around her; blood. She opens her mouth, wanting to scream, but can't. She lifts her hand, her sword feeling like a much heavier burden than before. A force pulls her down as she struggles to surface. She can't, it's too strong. She gives up and sinks further, until there is only a sparkle caressing the water. _

_She's crying, but she can't feel her tears; it is so cold. She doesn't know if she's moving or bleeding...Or hurting. It's just so cold..._

_**Is this how death feels?**_

_Salvation suddenly burst through the surface of the water. His dark image is before her, he pulls her up into his arms. He holds her close enough so she can smell his blood flowing off of him. His embrace is warm and yet the water is so cold. Her numb skin trembling as they surfaced, a triumphant roar filled the air and she suddenly screamed. She is covered in blood...There is nothing but pain. _

_Crimson and blue eyes mocking her as the warm embrace protects her, solaces her._

_And then there was nothing...Nothing but the cold domain of realty's nightmares._

* * *

She couldn't remember when but she woke up screaming. Calm, warm hands gently pushed her back, allowing her to lie down. She burst into tears and her mind enters further pain than before. There's no numbness this time, nothing to hold back the pain. Her screams continue and so do her tears. She can't quite process what she's screaming, though she knows it's out of pain. Her mind is laden with pain, her soul drowning in pain and her heart aching from the broken shards that stabbed it. 

And then, suddenly, there is silence...A sweet flavor flooded in her mouth.

It's the flavor of blood, she knows it. She's knows it her Chevalier's blood. His hands straddle her waist as he pulled her closer; his mouth locked with hers. The blood flows into Saya's mouth so she pulls her mouth away and swallows. She can stop screaming; it's over, the pain. She understands now what has happened, the memories aren't vague, the pain is still as clear as it was before.

"Riku..." she cries. It was coming back, flooding into her mind like the icy water that flooded the ship. She remembers it all; the beautiful sunset, the unnatural serenity, the warmth all around her. And then, the warmth is gone and she, along with everyone around her, is in jeopardy. After the battle; the bloodshed, the pain, and nightmarish sights...It's so cold.

So cold it felt as if her heart had frozen...

Hard as the crystallized flesh of the monsters she hunted.

"It's not over, it's never going to be over..." she whimpered. She turns to her Chevalier, who studies her sorrow with am emotionless face. He is bandaging his demonic hand, and though it may look horrific and cold to the touch, it's warm and solacing when it comes in contact with her skin.

"It's all my fault, all those deaths...All of it...Riku, Joel, all those poor people died because of my mistake..." she cried. She's trembling now and her Chevalier embraces her. He wipes her tears away as she weeps, he strokes her hair and she grabs his hands; squeezing tightly, she begs for solace. She begs for the pain to go away, even for a little while. He remains silent as she begs for solace, begging no one. Suddenly, her weeping stops and she suppressing the remaining tears, she pulls back from Hagi's embrace.

Almost desperately, her eyes wander the room as she tries to forget her pain.

"Where are we?" she asks in a tremulous voice.

"At an inn. But you must rest, you've been through a lot in the past couple of hours," he says. Saya closed her eyes and her eyelids trembled, trying to suppress her tears. Hagi's finger suddenly come along her jaw lining and he kisses her trembling eyelids; assuring her that it is okay to cry.

"Saya," he solaces. Saya pushes him away and demands that she be left alone. Without dispute, he leaves the room and leaves her be. She quickly stands up and takes her fury out on the wall; her fists bleeding and aching. She rushed to the bathroom and ran her hands under warm water. The flesh has already healed. She suddenly punches the mirror and the glass shatters, she pulls the shards from her hands.

She angry at herself, angry at Diva, and angry at her blood; she's so angry she cries. She knows she can't help it but cry...

She sank to her knees and let out a soft sob, soon finding herself in her Chevaliers arms.

* * *

It had been a few days since Saya and Hagi arrived at the inn. Saya had stopped eating, she had stopped talking, and she stopped showing emotion. One night, as Saya looked out the window and stared up at the moon, Hagi began to play the cello. But, not even the sweet music made Saya look at him. As her Chevalier, it was his duty to make sure Saya was well. What Saya was doing to herself was not healthy and she would grow ill, weary, of her own life.

He could not allow that.

"Saya, are you cold?" he asked. Saya did not stir. He set a hand on her shoulder and spun her around; he would give her what she needed. Saya did not respond, instead, she looked at the wall behind him with jaded eyes as he pushed her against the wall by her shoulders.

"What you need now is to feed, regain your strength, and fight. You should not wallow, it will only hurt you and everyone else whose lives depend on you," Hagi said impassively. He took out a dagger and was about to slice open his demonic hand, in order to give Saya his blood, but was halted by the sound of Saya's weeping. She slid down the wall and slapped her hands over her mouth, trying to cease her whimpering but could not.

"Everyone is going to die because of me...Because it's all my fault. Even if it's Diva who took their lives, I'm the one who's responsible. Their blood is on my hands," she wept.

"No Saya, it is not," Hagi solaced. His demonic hand descended and set on the top of her head. He knelt before her and his demonic hand moved to her face. He examined the pitiful and shameful looked in her eyes.

"Saya, it's not your fault," he solaced, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. Saya slapped his hand aside and her eyes burst with tears.

"IT'S MY FAULT! DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME!" she cried. She suddenly slapped Hagi, turning his cheek red. But he did not move or respond. However, Saya did, she looked at him and covered her mouth; as if expecting Hagi to smack her back. But he did not; he took her hand and kissed her forehead. He wiped her tears away and a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"H-Hagi. I'm sorry. I'm not sure how much more I can take. It hurts, I don't know if I can bear anymore," Saya confessed. Hagi knew she was mourning the rape and murder of her _other _Chevalier; her little brother.

"Saya," he whispers her name again. His face is so close to hers that Saya can smell the faded blood on his lips.

"It's not your fault. You were tricked; you're just trying to end Diva's reign. And, I understand if you do not wish to fight anymore," he said. Saya looked at him depressingly, and then a sweet, yet shocked, expression came over her face.

"Hagi..." she whispered. She touched his face and suddenly smiled.

"Arigatou," she whispered.

* * *

That night Hagi saw Saya smile for the first time in days. He had never felt so needed in his life. It was a smile of deliverance, yet, he did not love that smile. He just did not want Saya cause herself any more pain. Saya lie in her bed, though she was not asleep, she lie perfectly still, silent and her eyes closed.

Nonetheless, she was not comfortable. She was still depressed and felt much blame for all the death and chaos she had caused. Hagi instantly knew she had to solaced, but, he was not quite sure how to do so.

"Hagi, I don't know why...My heart feels lighter thanks to you. But my mind...it's so laden. Hagi, why can't I ever find peace?" Saya asked. Hagi looked at her, she lie on her side, propping herself up on her folded arms.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that," Hagi said, for he did not know the answer. Saya touched his hand and looked at him; her eyes were not shimmering with tears of pain this time. But tears of joy...

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you to watch over me," she whimpered. Hagi's hand ascended to her face and wiped her tears away, his face neared hers. Suddenly, his lips met hers, his mouth quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No, don't be sorry," Saya said. She suddenly kissed Hagi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her tongue slipped from her mouth and trailed over his lips, the taste of blood faint but intoxicating.

"Saya..." Hagi moaned. He suddenly felt an uncommon warmth growing at his pith. Was he dreaming? His hands straddled her waist and he plopped onto her body. He gasped, surprised by his own actions. He was not sure if his body was doing this out of pure instinct or on his own. Saya's hands were not hesitant; she quickly unbuttoned and threw his jacket aside.

"Saya..." Hagi moaned again. He quickly rolled off of her and onto the other side of the bed. Somewhat shocked and aroused by her actions, he knew his body craved more.

"I'm sorry," Saya said. She picked up his jacket, which lie clinging to the side of the bed, and presented it before Hagi.

"I couldn't control myself," Saya said. Hagi took his jacket and hung it on the bedpost.

"No Saya, you didn't lose control," Hagi said calmly, trying to deny the warmth building in his pith. Saya set a hand on his shoulder and her Chevalier looked at her in a calm manner. How could he repress himself at such a time? He had been through battles of bloodshed, emotion, and death where he had not shed even a tear. Why were his emotions so willing to break through now?

"I don't think I lost control either..." she whisper and she kissed Hagi again. This time her hands found his collar and she undid the buttons; exposing Hagi's thin and muscled chest.

"Saya..." Hagi said. Saya looked at him, she really did want him. She was like a lost child who couldn't find her home, only to find comfort with someone who could not give them happiness.

"Hagi," Saya began to say, only to have Hagi's slender finger press against her lips.

"I will only take you with your permission. I do not want to hurt you," Hagi said. For a moment Saya began to think about her previous actions. She knew that not only her body wanted this, but so did her mind, heart, and soul. She needed Hagi's love to complete her. She nodded her head and Hagi pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Saya almost gasped, his kiss was so very deep...So very passionate. Her hands wrapped around the back of his neck and she undid the ribbon in his hair.

Suddenly, Hagi pushed her back onto the bed, but not in an aggressive manner. He was rather gentle as his hands undid her clothes. She squeaked when she and Hagi were fully exposed.

"Saya, I can stop right now if I am hurting you," Hagi offered as he stroked her trembling hips. For he was on top of her naked form, his legs had parted hers and her knees bent. For Saya had began to coo as Hagi's lips caressed her neck.

"No..." she cooed. Hagi took her hand as his lips continued down Saya's neck. Hagi could feel his fang descend from his gums; he wants to taste his Queen's blood. Not as if he wasn't aroused enough, but his senses tingled and burned with desire. Just the sound of Saya's cooing and hastening breathe drove him over the brink. He exhaled roughly, his breath caressing Saya's neck; making a few tresses sway.

His fangs tingled, but he dare not hurt Saya in such a way. His lips descended to Saya's chest, he sucked and kissed Saya's breast. He earned a few flinches and gasps from Saya, but she was not afraid or in pain. She was just not used to such strange pleasure. Her hands found Hagi's ebony, silky hair. She ran her fingers through his tresses and smiled awkwardly. An unfamiliar and strange warmth pooled between her legs. As Hagi's lips ascended to her neck he asked for approval, Saya did not deny.

He held her hands tighter as they lie shaking above Saya's head. He gently slipped into Saya's depth and she screamed in pleasure. Her hands were gone from Hagi's and her nails dug into Hagi's back; the smell of blood solacing her a trifle. She began to moan and whimper as the pleasure took her.

"Saya, I can stop if it hurts that much," he offered again. Surprisingly, Saya opened her eyes and smiled at him. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as the orgasm came. She moaned along with her Chevalier; enduring and savoring. Saya did not answer her Chevalier's question, she didn't need to. Her moans and coos were more than enough approval. Between the thrusts, the caresses were more needed to drive them over the brink. The pleasure, the passion...It was one within them.

Not long before morning had Saya collapsed beneath Hagi, panting and smiling. She had not yet reached her limit but she was so exhausted. The ecstasy was tiring. And as the night passed, morning soon rose from its grave. They lie next to each other that morning, in each other's arms. Hagi was still awake, and he watched over Saya as she lie huddled up next to him in blissful slumber.

"I love you," he whispered...If only Saya could see that.

* * *

Not my best work, I know... 

Well, this was six friggin pages so I guess you realize I wasn't really eager to write the lemon. HOPE FLUFFY'S POCKY LOVES IT!


End file.
